


in this shirt

by tsukisaur



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukisaur/pseuds/tsukisaur
Summary: kurapika wears leorio's shirt.they miss each other.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	in this shirt

“all i do is miss you, kurapika. and, god, it's kind of tiring, you know?” 

kurapika was lying in a small bed in a shitty hotel, his breathing was fast while his thoughts were running even faster in his head, after listening to the messages left by leorio in his message box.

normally, kurapika was calm and controlled, but at that moment he could even hear his heart pounding in his chest.

closing his eyes, the blonde firmly gripped the fabric of the shirt he was wearing.

_it smelled just like him._

it smelled like leorio, and kurapika missed him. he missed him so much.

sitting on the bed, he opened his eyes, staring deeply into the mirror in front of him. wearing leorio's shirt made kurapika feel closer to the older man, his beloved. 

“oh, leorio, deep down i wish you could reach me.”

still clutching a piece of the shirt in his hand, still listening to his heart, kurapika tried to imagine what leorio would say to him in that situation. 

he would start blushing, seeing the blond wearing his own piece of clothing. then he would mock kurapika, perhaps saying "do you love me that much?"

kurapika would say “yes”, because he did. he loved leorio _that_ much, maybe even more. no, definitely _a lot_ more.

leorio would blush again and (hopefully) kiss him.

kurapika he growled in frustration, trying to hold more of the shirt in his hand, because the reality would be very different.

if, somehow, leorio was in front of him at that moment, they would fight. the brunette would scream and maybe even cry, and it would break kurapika's heart into small pieces. 

leorio would shout because kurapika did not answer his calls, or answered his messages, for a long time. 

in reality, kurapika was the one who broke a heart.

they would fight for hours, maybe not so much if kurapika was able to accept everything in silence, but he couldn't. 

then leorio would take care of him.

“if you could see my wounds, leorio...” it was a sad, shaky laugh that kurapika let out. 

he laughed because his lover would curse him for being careless, leorio would guess exactly how many pounds the blonde had lost in the past few months, but then he would take care of him.

wearing his shirt made it look like leorio was there. kissing all his joints, one by one, cautiously, lovingly. 

kurapika missed leorio's tenderness.

how he used to kiss between his fingers, rub his nose on kurapika's, whisper words of comfort even when the other thought he didn't need it – well, he needed, leorio was only able to notice before himself.

when kurapika took off his shirt, placing it under his ear, closing his eyes to once again try to sleep, he heard leorio's voice sounds so clearly in his head, calling his name.

a single tear came down kurapika's face, falling on the shirt. what he had of leorio, now tainted by his sadness. 

“all i do is miss you too.” and it _was_ tiring, so tiring it was killing him, consuming kurapika from the inside out.

maybe it was time to return leorio's calls.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! means a lot :) i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> my tt: @leoriokurta
> 
> (i wrote this listening to in this shirt - the irrepressibles!!!)


End file.
